


Shower Logistics

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Two clone commandos relax after a long mission. More or less.





	Shower Logistics

The showers are far too small for one man, let alone two. But the water is blessedly hot and for once in Scratch’s short life, isn’t at risk of being shut off after a few minutes because ‘he should be done by then.’ Which in turn means that he and Sniff have all the time in the world to try to figure out how to fit two grown men into a shower that looks like it was made for Jawas.

“Can you get your knee out of my kad?” Or maybe not, because Sniff is glaring at him like he ate the very last uj cake in existence.

“Sorry vod,” he tries, moving back as best he can, a grin working its way up his face despite how Sniff’s is wrinkled in annoyance. The best he can do is back up just a few scant centimeters, his back pressed flat against the durasteel of the shower. It’s enough though.

Sniff rolls his eyes, but just grabs the soap from the alcove built into the wall. “If you break it-”

“I would drop to my knees and beg the gods for mercy for destroying something as perfect as your kad.”

Sniff chuckles, a sound rare enough that Scratch privately treasures it, even as they both begin washing whatever bits of each other that they can reach, trying to scrub each other clean from the fine dust, almost sand, of the planet they only just left.

Scratch can’t remember the name off the top of his head, or why it was important to the war effort. Just that they’d been sent there and had spent almost two months in the sun and the dust destroying tinnies. It’s not important either.

What is important that they won. And they didn’t die. And more importantly, the two of them finally have some time alone that won’t run the risk of compromising anything.

Normally, that’d mean that one of them would be pressed against the wall while getting fucked so hard they forgot their own name. But they’re both too tired for that, so they settle for hands lingering longer than necessary to clean, foreheads pressed together. Scratch finds his eyes have closed, and he forces them back open, smiling at Sniff. He reaches up to cup Sniff’s face, a thumb tracing over the tattoo that he still thinks looks stupid, but also suits Sniff perfectly.

Sniff hums, leaning his head into the touch, eyes still closed.

“Don’t fall asleep on me vod.”

“I’m not,” Sniff says, eyes still closed, leaning heavily against Scratch.

“Right. ‘Course you aren’t.”

Sniff opens his eyes to glare balefully at Scratch. “And you didn’t get _that,_ ” he reaches up and runs a light finger down the scar on Scratch’s face, “falling out of your bunk.”

“‘Course I didn’t,” Scratch agrees, making Sniff roll his eyes again.

“Di’kut.” There’s no heat to Sniff’s voice, and he just leans further against Scratch.

“You know it.” Scratch loops an arm around Sniff’s shoulders, beginning the process of maneuvering them out of the stall. “Now, let’s go to bed.”

“That’s the first good idea you’ve had in a long time.”


End file.
